


little things

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just some semishira fic based off on a song, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: "I won't let these little things slip out of my mouthBut if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up toI'm in love with you and all these little things."It is the little things that make Semi fall deeply in love with Shirabu more and more each day.





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> I am making it my life's goal to contribute so much content in this ship. I am drowning in SemiShira hell and I don't have any plans of resurfacing. This has been setting on my mind since Friday after my friends and I did some jamming to One Direction's songs while cooking and Little Things played and it made me thought of Semishira. Anywayy, here. Have some soft and fluffy SemiShira, a look into their relationship in the eyes of Semi Eita.

It is the little things that make Semi fall deeply in love with Shirabu more and more each day.

 

It is the affection and love in those caramel-brown eyes whenever his eyes met Shirabu’s and it never failed to make him all warm and soft and mushy inside, the intense fire that glazes his eyes whenever he is determined about doing something, or whenever he is so focused into playing volleyball. It is the crown of brown hair that is so soft, Semi loves running his fingers through them, playing with the short strands of hair that curls naturally in the morning.  It is the soft, pinkish lips that forms into a frown or a pout whenever he gets so annoyed when answering a difficult question, that forms into a smirk whenever he managed to annoy Kawanishi and even more, Semi himself, that forms into a scowl whenever Semi becomes triumphant in annoying him, that forms into a smile that Semi so much loved, that made Shirabu softer and more beautiful. It is the sound of his laugh, high pitched coupled with snorting which is ugly and obnoxious but fits Shirabu so well, and Semi found the sound pleasing, made it his favorite in the world, and made it his life goal to make Shirabu laugh as much as possible, because a happy Shirabu is a wonderful Shirabu, the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs and the way he holds his stomach as he hunches over from doing so. 

 

It is those slim and calloused fingers from tossing that Semi loves taking care of because Shirabu is such a passionate player that sometimes he forgot to take care of his own hands and Semi would gladly do it for him. It is the way those fingers slid over his skin in a soothing touch, when Semi was having a rough day that makes him even more pissed and hot-headed than normal. It is the way those fingers slide through the strands of his ashen-gray hair and presses at his scalp, making him purr, the same way he does with Shirabu’s. It is the way those fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between his, like they were made to hold each other’s hands, like they were made for each other, and it was perfect.

 

It is the way Shirabu is clingy and cuddly despite his salty and sassy exterior, the way Shirabu holds into him and nuzzles into him whenever they lie down together. ( _He is just too adorable, Satori. I can’t.)_ He looks smaller, and Semi is all too willing to accommodate and hold him closer, burying his face on top of his head, taking in the scent that is Shirabu. It is the way that Shirabu would blush whenever Semi says or does something that caught him off-guard (especially that one time when Semi just kissed him out of the  blue because he feels like doing it), and would deny it despite the evident flushing of his skin because (un)fortunately, Shirabu is full-body blusher.

 

It is Shirabu taking care of him because sometimes, he forgot to take care of himself. It is Shirabu scolding him because his things are always over the place. It is Shirabu making sure he kept up with schoolworks and university. It is Shirabu making sure he is alright and he is fine, even coming down to Tokyo whenever he is free (which is a lot because when it comes to time management, Shirabu is so much better and he finishes his schoolworks ahead of time). It is Shirabu being thoughtful and sassy at the same time and it never fails to make Semi smile because it is very Shirabu.

 

It is the way Shirabu’s eyes light up when Spring comes because he loves cherry blossoms, and it shocked Semi at first because _how can a prickly human being like you be born and love Spring season?,_ which earned him a pinch from the forearm from said prickly human being. (Sometimes the cherry blossom petals would fall on Shirabu's head and it makes him look younger and Semi can't help at how his heart swelled in adoration when looking at the content and happy look on Shirabu's face). It is the way Shirabu gets so irritated during Summer because it is so hot and it makes Shirabu pricklier and saltier than normal, and the way that his freckles would show because of the slight amount of tan he gets because his parents always insisted on summer family outings. It is the way Shirabu would crunch the leaves under his boot during Autumn because he loves the sound it makes and Semi even accused him of murdering the poor leaves to which Shirabu just rolled his eyes and took his hand in his, pulling him into a pile of fallen leaves then getting up and running when the caretaker of the park scolded them off for scattering and making a mess out of the leaves. It is the way Shirabu’s nose gets red because he gets too cold when Winter rolls around. The way he holds a cup of hot chocolate in his gloved palms, the way he snuggles under a pile of blankets and becomes even cuddlier and clingier. ( _For warmth_ , Shirabu said and Semi just huffed at him amusedly, but he knows that Shirabu just loved being close to him and holding him despite the brunet not admitting it out loud.)

 

It is the way Shirabu slept, mouth slightly open, a light snore falling from his lips and drool forming on the side of his lips, that had Semi snorting because _how is he still even pretty?_ It is the way Shirabu denies having a favorite blanket until Semi secretly took it with him in Tokyo and hid it that made him and the rest of the volleyball team (especially Kawanishi because Kawanishi is his bestfriend and his roommate) suffer from a very salty and pissy Shirabu.

 

(When Semi gave the blanket back, he thought he could almost see Shirabu’s eyes glaze with tears of relief, if not only for Shirabu dragging him by the ear to his room in the university dorms.)

 

It is the way Shirabu’s forehead creases whenever he is too focused and absorbed whenever he is reading and Semi would just leave a cup of his favorite hot chocolate beside him and kiss him on the forehead and leave him be, because he doesn’t want to get in the way of Shirabu’s alone time. (He knows Shirabu needs his own space despite the two of them being together.)

 

It is when Shirabu spouts random trivia in random times and the arguments and debates that they get into whenever they watch some random knowledge channel. It is the way that they are so different and so similar at the same time that sometimes became a source of their arguments and fights. Shirabu and Semi are both hot-headed and sometimes they clash, but before it gets out of hand, one of them would leave to give the other the time and space he needs to cool his head down before coming back and apologizing. It didn’t matter who was wrong at that time, they would apologize to one another and communicate their feelings because they don’t want to hurt and lose each other because of miscommunication.

 

It is the domestic and content feeling that he had when Shirabu and he finally shared an apartment when the brunet graduated and moved to Tokyo. Semi always looked forward to waking up beside Shirabu, to getting to see him in their kitchen and cooking their meals (because Shirabu never trusts Semi alone in the kitchen afraid that the older man might burn their home down), to leaving for school together, to going home with him or with a welcome-home kiss from his boyfriend because sometimes Shirabu finishes earlier than he does, and getting to spend nights with him, exchanging lazy kisses before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

(Sometimes Shirabu steals Semi’s clothes and hoodies and wears it to school or to bed and Semi can’t even find it in himself to be annoyed even just a little because Shirabu is too adorable and seeing his boyfriend in his clothes makes him very soft and mushy, and he might or might not have snapped some photos of Shirabu dozing off while studying, his bangs tied in a small bun above his head, and wearing Semi’s knitted sweater that were big on him considering the difference in their body built.)

 

It is the way Shirabu makes him feel loved, in the soft pecks on the lips, the long and passionate kisses, in the way he holds his hand and squeezes them to reassure him that he is there, and he would always be (especially when he brought him home to meet his family and Semi was a bundle of nerves but Shirabu smiled at him and reassured him that it’s gonna be okay and it did because the Shirabu family was very warm and welcoming towards him, Shirabu-san even asking him to call her mom which made Shirabu blush furiously), the way Shirabu takes care of him, leaving cooked food on the dining table when Shirabu needed to leave earlier than he does, the way Shirabu would help his mother in household chores and engage in a conversation with his parents, play and tie his little sister’s hair into braids, and read stories to them before bedtime whenever  they are in the Semi household, in the thoughtfulness he exhibits in the way he would sometimes text Semi a picture that is captioned with “reminded me of you.”

 

Shirabu Kenjirou is his anchor in the disastrous sea of his emotions, the comfort in his distress, and the light in an otherwise dark world. Shirabu Kenjirou is everything.

 

There are a lot of things that make Shirabu Kenjirou the way he is, and Semi revels in every little thing that he discovers every day and every moment that they spent together,

_(Shirabu is hunched over on the dining table, a furrow on his eyebrows, his bangs pinned back, and a pout on his face as he looked over the worksheets that have been assigned by his professor. Semi placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him and Shirabu looked up, the frown disappearing and replaced with a smile and a gentle look, muttering his thanks and not forgetting to tell Semi how much he loves him coupled with a kiss on the cheek before going back to his work.)_

because it is those little things that make up the wonderful being that is Shirabu Kenjirou, and Semi wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
